The Black Queen
by GONEiam
Summary: People are after Garcia and Hotch decides he will do all he can to keep her safe! Eventual Hotch/Garcia pairing! DUE TO UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES, THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write something from last night's episode of Criminal Minds, but with a twist. I take some pieces from the episode but the rest is my own imagination. I hope you will enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Criminal Minds, I'm only borrowing the characters and pieces of episodes. **

* * *

><p>Hotch was setting up the war room when the team came in and sat down. ''Where's Baby Girl?'' asked Morgan when he noticed she wasn't around. ''She'll join us un a minute'' replied Hotch, ''Dallas PD called us in for the murders of 6 random couples, all home invasions'' he said before all electricity went off.<p>

''What the hell?'' asked Rossi as he looked around and suddenly the lights came back on. Hotch looked at the screen and gasped; the screen was completely black, there was a skull in the middle and on top was 'Down with the Black Queen' written in red. Before Hotch could turn off the screen, he heard papers falling to the ground and sound gasp and a sob; Garcia had seen the screen and knew what the message meant.

Before all hell broke loose, Hotch grabbed Garcia and lead her to his office. She started to hyperventilate, ''they want me dead, oh my god, they want me dead'' she kept repeating. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, ''breathe, Penelope, breathe'' he said quietly. She looked at him, ''breathe? How the hell do you want me to breathe? The guys I ran with want me dead and you want me to breathe?'' she said in an agitated voice. He gave her a small smile, ''I won't let them hurt you. Besides, it doesn't necessarily mean it's someone in your circle, it could be another hacker. If I remember, you were quite popular'' he replied quietly with a small chuckle as he reached for her shoulder again. He squeezed gently and waited for her to register what he had said.

She eventually nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. ''What do we do, Hotch?'' she asked desperately. ''Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything'' he replied. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly said 'don't give me that crap'. He smiled inwardly, ''we'll work on the case with the prosecutor in San Jose and sort all of this out'' he said. ''Hotch, what about the case in Dallas?'' she asked before he could leave his office. He paused and turned to look at her, she was right of course; the case in Dallas was a pressing matter.

''Hotch, I know that the team knows I used to be a hacker but I don't want them involved in this'' she said. He nodded, understanding that it was a past she wasn't fully prepared to share. ''Alright, it'll be the two of us. Wait here'' he said as he left his office.

He entered the war room where the team were starting a profile on what they had just seen, ''Alright, it's something that has to do with Garcia's past. The Black Queen could be somebody she knows'' said Blake, ''I think it could be a sort of program that hackers uses'' added Reid. They hadn't noticed that Hotch was in the room with them until he cleared his throat, ''how's Baby Girl?'' asked Morgan when he saw him, ''she's fine. All of you will be heading to Dallas and work on this case. Morgan, you'll be in charge'' he said before turning to leave. ''What about you?'' asked Rossi casually. Hotch glared at him, but he knew it wouldn't do anything; Rossi was the only one who wasn't affected by his glare.

He shook his head and left. Garcia was sitting on the couch, looking at something on her phone. ''We'll stop by your apartment'' he said as he got his go bag. He mentioned for her to come with him and they left together, the team watching them.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They took a commercial plane instead of the FBI jet, not wanting the team to track them down. Garcia had worked her magic and made sure they wouldn't be able to be traced by the team or those who wanted to harm her. They went into their hotel room and Garcia raised an eyebrow at Hotch. He shrugged, ''I'd rather we share a room where I can protect you'' he said.

There were two identical beds in the room, two dressers and a door to a small bathroom that only had a very small shower. She shook her head and mentioned to the beds, ''you got a preference?'' she asked. He smiled and took the bed closer to the door, which Garcia had figured he'd take. They quietly unpacked and headed out to meet with the prosecutor at the Justice Hall. ''We might have a crappy room, but thank God we get an SUV'' said Garcia as she climbed in.

Hotch smiled and shook his head. Over the years he had become attached to the perky tech. Who wouldn't? She was the nicest person on the planet, always bringing a light with her wherever she went. It was a nice change from the constant darkness in the BAU's life as they hunted down the worlds darkest monsters. ''Hotch?'' she asked suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts, ''I don't want to pry but what about Jack?'' she whispered. Hotch looked at her and saw her blush, which made him smile. Garcia always had a soft spot for Jack and the same could be said for his son - she was his favorite person after Jessica and himself.

''He's with his grandparents for the next two weeks'' he said. From the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. ''What about Beth?'' she asked after a few minutes of silence. ''What about Beth?'' he asked her, not understanding what she meant. She shrugged, ''does she know you're sharing a room with me? Will she mind? Some woman don't exactly feel comfortable with that situation'' she explained.

He chuckled, ''it would of bothered Hayley but not Beth. She trusts all of you guys. Thing is, Beth and I broke up a few months ago'' answered Hotch. He heard Garcia gasp, ''what happened?'' she asked, shocked by the news. ''We wanted different things'' he said, not wanting to get into his breakup. ''I'm sorry Sir'' she simply said and fell silent.

The prosecutors' office looked a lot like Hotch's except it was messier; there were piles of papers all over the place. ''I agree with Agent Hotchner, it could be any number of hacker in the hacker world, Ms. Garcia'' said Mr. Grant, the prosecutor. ''I read over the case file and I will get a team from the Cyber Crime Unit to help out, in the mean time I suggest you do what you can and stick by Agent Hotchner until we know if it's a threat that can be carried out'' he continued before showing them out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia was on her computer while Hotch watched TV. ''What are you doing?'' he asked, ''trying to figure out who sent the threat'' answered Garcia just as her phone started to ring for the twentieth time that night. She sighed and waited until the voice mail came on, ''they just want to know how you're doing'' reckoned Hotch. She shook her head, and laid back against the headboard, ''it's not a secure line, the call could be tracked to us'' she said as she listened to Morgan's fifteenth voice mail.

Hotch suddenly got up, moved the many papers on her bed and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. She tensed at the touch but after a few minutes relaxed into his chest. ''We'll figure this out, Pen. Trust me'' he whispered against her hair. She sighed and let herself relax for the first time since she had first seen the black screen, ''I trust you, Hotch. I'm just scared, not just for me, but for you too. These people can give you a lot of trouble, harm you in many ways, and I don't want that to happen to you by association'' she whispered. He smiled and kissed her head, as he rubbed her arm gently. He lifted her cheek with his free hand to make her look at him, ''Nothing will happen to me, and nothing will happen to you or anybody else'' he said, hoping she would understand. She gave him a small smile and snuggled back against him, feeling a safety she had never associated with men before.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Should I continue or discontinue? Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I love receiving feedback so please don't be shy to let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everybody who has taken the time to review and follow and favor ! It really means a lot and I am really happy that you are enjoying the story! :) **

**I had some spare time so I decided to work on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Garcia awoke to the feeling of a warm body behind her and an arm over her waist protectively. She tried to turn over but the arm held her closer to the body and a nose snuggled in her hair. With a few twists, she was able to turn onto her back and look straight into Aaron Hotchner's face. 'How the hell did we get like this?' she wondered, not remembering asking him to sleep in her bed especially since his bed was a mere 4 feet away. He began to nuzzle her more and Garcia became aware of a bulge against her thigh. She gasped silently, not wanting to wake him up knowing he hardly got any sleep.<p>

After a good 20 minutes, Garcia slid out of the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She leaned against the door and tried to calm her racing mind, thoughts were going by at the speed of light. A few deep breaths and her mind let her take control again, which she was thankful for seeing as she kept imagining the man naked. Not a bad thought, but greatly inappropriate - especially if the man in question was her boss and sleeping in the same room as her. With a shake of her head, she headed into the shower.

Once she was dried off, she realised she hadn't brought any clothes with her and would have to go out into the room. With a deep sigh, she opened the door and walked quietly to the drawer where she took out her clothes as quietly as possible. Her intention was to not wake up Hotch but little did she know that he was awake and watching her with a smile.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had woken up feeling empty-handed, feeling as if he was missing something. He got up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. It was a small bed but he and Garcia had fit with no problem, it was a good thing they didn't move much.

He thought back at the previous night; after calming her down, they had decided to watch a few movies but with the events of the day, Garcia just fell asleep in his arms. He tried to get back to his own bed but Garcia simply snuggled more into him, which in the end made him give up and share the bed with her.

He had watched her sleep for a few hours; she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. He quickly realised at that moment that he was slowly falling for her. He remembered the first time he met her, after she was arrested. She wore black and had the look of a Goth. She was nervous but she hid it well. She claimed to be a psychopath but he knew better; even then there was something about her that pushed darkness away. Sure, she was a criminal, but she wasn't the kind to hurt people: she wanted to help them instead. He had smiled as he remembered that Garcia's first nickname for him had been _Suits_. Sometimes the first meeting with the quirky blond was what got him through a bad case, it always made him smile.

Looking down at the beautiful blond, Hotch was awed at the progress she had made. It had taken her a while to adjust to the team and what they did on a regular basis but her perkiness and her talent to bring light had quickly bought her a place amongst the team, especially him. He wished he could be more than a boss to her, he hoped they were friends, but he wanted more. He wanted to be the one that she comes home to, the one who shared her life. That night, Hotch had fallen asleep with a smile on his lips as he dreamt of a life with the woman in his arms.

When he woke up, he thought she would still but in her arms but he was wrong. He heard the shower running and couldn't help smile, even if he didn't know why he was smiling. He was rummaging through his dresser when Garcia came out wearing nothing but a towel that stopped at her thighs. She was walking quietly, almost on tip toes trying to make the less noise possible. Even when she opened the dresser, she inhaled sharply when it made a small noise. The thought that she was trying to let him sleep made him smile and that was what she saw when she turned around and faced him.

''Morning, Garcia'' he said casually. She blushed and stammered over a couple words before closing her mouth and heading quickly back into the bathroom with a small bag and some clothes. Rolling his eyes but smiling at the same time, he returned to his previous task of getting his outfit together. She came out when he was about to knock on the bathroom door, and Hotch had to admit he was amazed; it had taken her less than 10 minutes to put on make-up, get her hair done, and get dressed. It normally took Hayley hours to do and the same was for Beth. He smiled and closed the door before getting undressed and getting into the shower.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Garcia arrived at the San Jose Police Department headquarters and immediately found who they were looking for; a middle aged man who had started to bald. ''Officer Dennis, head of the Cyber Crime Unit'' he said as he shook both of their hands. ''So, you're the famous Black Queen'' he said with a smile before turning around and leading them to a room with computers on the side of the entrance. ''Excuse me?'' asked Hotch immediately sensing that something wasn't right. Officer Dennis smiled as he looked at them, especially Garcia.

''I got a call from Jimmy last night, saying you were looking into the case'' he said before sitting down beside a guy in his early thirties, still looking at Garcia like she was something other than a human being. ''Why are you assuming that Ms. Garcia is The Black Queen?'' asked Hotch carefully, weighing his words. The officer looked at him and smiled his creepy smile again, ''Jimmy told me, but also cause I once ran into Ms. Garcia here about 12 years ago. Almost caught her but she escaped me'' he said with another look at her.

Garcia raised an eyebrow and looked at the man but she still couldn't place him. ''Besides, she's all over the net; hackers around the world are crying injustice'' he said before turning at the man beside him, ''this is Officer Burns, my second in command'' he said as he introduced them to the man beside him. He didn't even turn or acknowledge them in any way.

''What do you mean 'crying injustice''' inquired Hotch, clearly not liking where this was going. ''Well, it's divided really. We've got some hackers saying she was coerced into working for the feds and that is a prisoner and needs to be freed. Other's believe she made a deal to save her own skin but wouldn't hunt them down'' he explained. ''But?'' asked Garcia, who felt there was more. ''But, the remaining feel like Ms. Garcia has betrayed them'' he answered carefully with a side look at Hotch.

Garcia inhaled and turned to look at Hotch who in turn was observing Officer Dennis with a creepy 'don't-bullshit-with-me' look while the officer was looking at her. ''What comes of that?'' asked Hotch, in a neutral tone but Garcia had known him for a long time and deciphered the hidden tone; he was worried.

''They put a price on her. They want her head on a golden platter for treason'' answered Officer Burns as he turned to look at them. Garcia swallowed with difficulty, Hotch glared at the man who shrank back into his own world and left them alone. ''Yeah. But no worries, we are working on the case and keep you in the loop'' said Dennis with another creepy-stalkerish smile.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia flopped down on her bed when they had returned from the department. Hotch sat down beside her and tentatively put a hand on her knee and squeezed gently. ''I won't let them hurt you'' he said quietly, repeating the words he had used the previous day. The lights went off and suddenly came on as if nothing had happened. Garcia sat up and looked over at Hotch with wide eyes. He understood without words; whoever wanted to hurt Garcia had found them.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of this chapter? Any comments? Please feel free to let me know ! I love feedback so don't be shy to let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everybody to has taken the time to read, follow, favor and review! It is more than greatly appreciated and it means a lot to me! Truth be told, I wasn't sure about this new story when I posted it but the feedback was so amazing that I had to continue! Thank you so much for the support ! :) :)**

* * *

><p>Hotch parked the car and got out. Garcia followed him but was completely speechless. They were standing in front of a Victorian era mansion. He got their things and mentioned her to follow him up the stairs to the front door where he then took out a set of keys and opened the door. The interior was amazing, it looked classical and screamed the era it was built in.<p>

''Welcome to Rossi Manor'' he said with a chuckle. She gaped at him, ''Rossi Manor?'' she asked, stunned. He shrugged and went further into the home, ''Rossi owns this place, as well as the one in Virginia and his cabin in Little Creek?'' asked Garcia as she followed him. ''Rossi owns many houses and this happens to be one of them'' he answered as he set the bags on the couch.

Garcia couldn't help but look around and had to admit that it looked a lot like Rossi's home in Virginia, except this one had a more feminine touch to it. ''He bought this house when he married Carolyn'' stated Hotch, seeing the questions that seemed to pass through her mind. Garcia turned to look at him, he was sitting in one of the arm chairs looking at her. She knew that he was observing, having seen that look on his face on more than one occasion. ''I need to ask -'' she started but he cut her off, ''we've known each other for many years and he gave me a key to all of his estates in case of emergency'' he explained, having seen the question in her eyes.

She nodded and sat down opposite him. ''It's very disturbing'' she said quietly, almost afraid that Rossi would come out of a room and yell at them or something, ''what is?'' he asked in the same tone, ''being here while he's not but also that look you've got on your face, the look you keep having around me'' she answered him as she looked him in the eyes. He smiled, ''I want to make sure you're alright'' he replied. She shook her head, ''the look you have is fixed on the subject. It's almost a cross between one of your glares and right on creepy'' she explained, ''you sometimes look at UnSubs that way, when you want answers. You observe them, read them, but it's still creepy nonetheless. It's why they always fidget in your presence. You stare them down with that look and it makes them sweat''.

Hotch smiled again, ''I apologize. I didn't mean to be - um, creepy. I wasn't even aware I was giving you a - um, look'' he said with a few pauses, as if he wasn't sure of the words he wanted to use. Garcia smiled back at him, she knew he probably had a hundred more looks he gave people and never realised it. After all, he had only realised recently, after being told casually by Rossi, that he had a glare that shut people up in seconds. ''Will he mind, that we're staying here?'' she asked but he was ahead of her, ''I already told you, I can use this place for emergencies and I believe we could call this an emergency. Besides, it's to keep you safe, he won't mind'' he answered before getting up to take the bags and head down the hall.

She followed him, ''what do you mean by that?'' she asked. He opened one of the doors and put down her bags, ''you can have this room. I'll take the one across'' he said and turned to leave but she blocked his path. ''Hotch -'' she started, ''he's fond of you'' he answered her as he looked at the ground. She put a hand on his shoulder, ''he has a soft spot for you, always has. He's hard on you but he feels like he has to. He thinks of you as the daughter he never had'' he said as he finally looked up at her.

Garcia shook her head and sighed, ''why do you look and sound so jealous then?'' she whispered. He looked her in the eyes and started to move in closer to her. Their breaths mingled, their lips a mere few inches away from each other. They continued to look into each other's eyes and both could feel the electricity between them. Before anything could happen, Hotch's phone rang, which caused him to back off and cough awkwardly before leaving her to answer the phone.

Garcia sighed and laid her head against the door frame. 'What the hell were you thinking? Moving in on your boss like that?' she asked herself, 'Hey there, girly. He was moving in too' replied her subconscious. She shook her head and moved into the room. There was a King Size bed made of Mahogany and matching drawers. She put her hand on the bed and smiled as it took form of her hand - memory foam. She went out into the hall looking for covers to make her bed but stopped when she heard Hotch's voice coming from a study.

''Are these guys dangerous? Will they hunt her down and shoot her, or simply hack her and make her life miserable?'' he asked. He listened for a moment, ''excuse me? Do you really think I'm stupid? I heard the change in your voice as well as your body shifting. What aren't you telling me?'' he snapped. The he shook his head and sighed as he passed a hand over his face, ''I will give you a small bit of advice Officer, if anything happens to her, I will haunt you down and you will regret the day you were born'' he said slowly into the phone, his voice deadly. Garcia shuddered as he turned off the phone and turned around.

''Garcia?'' he asked, stunned to see her behind him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, ''what are they planning to do?'' she asked in a shaky voice. He moved up to her and immediately took her in his arms, ''I already told you, I won't let this hurt you in any way'' he said as he held her against his chest. ''Hotch, I need to know'' she pleaded as she looked up into his eyes. He looked down on her, his eyes soft. ''We don't know yet. Dennis thinks they are more pacifist and will hack you rather than kill but the threats have become worst. They talk about bombs and torture'' he explained quietly, holding her tighter against him.

Garcia snuggled back into his arms, feeling safe from all the horrors that were going on. He held her tighter and started to stroke her hair softly, ''they'll have to go over my dead body to get to you'' he whispered into her ear, hoping it'll help her calm down. She nodded against him, enjoying being in his strong arms and wishing she could stay there for the rest of her life.

''Fuck!'' he swore as he got out his phone, ''what is it?'' she asked immediately, missing the heat of his body. ''I forgot that phones can be traced'' he said as he started to turn it off but stopped when he caught her smile. ''I sort of did a thing'' she started but he gave her a small glare, ''alright alright. I hacked your phone and installed a program I had been working on'' she said as she sat down into one of the expensive, mahogany chairs. ''Is this place made of mahogany or something?'' she asked. ''Don't change the subject, what program and what does it do?'' he asked.

She just shrugged, ''I've been working on it for a while now, and it's finally up to date. I haven't patented it yet because I don't want hackers to get to it and make a program to counter it so I mostly keep it to myself -'' she babbled but a look from Hotch made her sigh and explain, ''it's a program designed to be untraceable. I can install it into something electronic and that object will not be able to be traced. It will be like a pre-paid cell phone but the signal will bounce through other servers and it will be impossible to trace back therefore, it's completely safe to use'' she explained in one breath.

Hotch looked at her with wide eyes, totally speechless. He cleared his throat after a few minutes, ''so when did you become such a genius?'' he asked with a smile. Garcia blushed, she shook her head and got up. ''Do you know where the linings are, so I can make my bed?'' she asked. He chuckled and lead her to a door not too far from their rooms. He opened it and inside the room where shelves packed with all sorts of comforters and bed linings. She gasped when she saw they were all 100% Egyptian Cotton. ''Are you sure Rossi won't mind? I mean, this is all so expensive'' she said quietly as she took out a blue comforter and linings.

They went to Garcia's room and started to make the bed. Hotch kept looking at Garcia and whenever she looked at him, he'd look away. She smiled at that; she had never seen this side to Hotch. He was possessive and gentle and shy. It made her fall even more for him. As the thoughts were going through her mind, she didn't hear Hotch coming up behind her and when she turned, she was face to face with him.

They stared into each other's eyes, slowly inching forward. The electricity surrounding them was intense and both could feel it. The world around them stopped, it was just the two of them alone in Time. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, passing his thumb gently over her lips. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her or afraid she would reject him. He leaned back to look into her eyes, looking for a reason to let her be. He found love and adoration in her eyes and it was all it took for him to lean down again and this time, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with all he had. He poured out passion, love and everything else he had to offer and she accepted it all.

* * *

><p><strong>What are your thoughts on this chapter?! Please continue with the reviews, they are more than greatly appreciated and makes me want to write more ! :) Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please let me know your thoughts ! :)<strong>

**My classes are starting tomorrow so it will be a lot harder to update from then on but I will do my very best to take up any free time to upload new chapters ! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everybody for all your reviews! It has been more than appreciated! I apologize for not updating sooner; school has been tougher than ever and my life has been complete crap for the past few months. Here is the next chapter, I do hope that you will enjoy it as much as the previous chapters. **

* * *

><p>Garcia woke up the next morning, a small smile gracing her lips. She briefly wondered if the previous night had been a dream but feeling an arm draped over her mid section, pulling her to a firm chest behind her, told her that it was not a dream. Flashes of the previous night flashed through her mind, making her sigh with content. She heard him groan and then felt him nuzzle her neck.<p>

''Morning My Sexy Liege'' she whispered before turning around and looking into the eyes of one smiling Aaron Hotchner. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately and hungrily, pulling her to him. She giggled and he smiled against her lips. He looked into her eyes and became his sober, stoic self again. Garcia's smile left her face, ''you regret it?'' she asked quietly. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, ''I don't regret it'' he replied as quietly, ''then what is it?'' she asked. He sighed and brought himself up on his elbow, ''Penelope. You know my past, you know how I am. I can't give you much. Hell, I can't give you what you need, what you deserve'' he whispered, his voice breaking a little.

She shook her head and cupped his cheek. ''Hey there Hot Stuff, don't you do that'' she said, ''I've known you for about 10 years. I know your past, yes, but I also know you. I know how amazing you are, what kind of heart you have. You say you can't give me what I need but you can'' she said. He sighed and turned over onto his back, passing a hand over his face. Garcia leaned over him, ''Aaron, you are all I need. You bring me security, make me feel safe. You are passionate and you are caring. You think you can't give me much, but just your love is enough for me'' she said quietly. He looked at her, ''what about my baggage? What about Jack? What about -'' she cut him off, ''Aaron, listen to me! Everybody has baggage, even me. Sure, you got the Reaper and Hayley as a baggage but if you didn't, it wouldn't make you who you are. All your baggage made you. And what about Jack? I love him, I love spending time with him and I would love nothing more than to be in his life'' she said.

Hotch looked at her with tears in his eyes. He gently grabbed her and pulled her down to him and kissed her with all he had. She kissed him back with as much hunger as he gave her. He suddenly turned her over and looked down at her, ''Penelope Garcia. You are truly amazing. I love the ability you have to look at the good in people and I am so grateful that you are using that ability to see the good in me and giving me a chance. I want you in my life, Penelope, so much'' he said before claiming her lips and poured all his love for her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After their morning, which consisted of making love and then taking a shower, Hotch had gone out to get groceries while Garcia remained at the mansion and explored the place. She had gotten through 5 bedrooms when she arrived in the Master bedroom. She gasped at the beauty of the room; the walls were a light blue, the bed and drawers were made of dark mahogany. The way it was placed looked good with the blue walls. As she made her way inside the room, she noticed that the blue was actually a light dark blue, which made it all look much better. She saw doors by the bed and curiosity became peaked. She opened them and couldn't believe the sight in front of her; it was beautiful, it was white and in cement but it looked good. The sink was actually a small fountain with small angels as the taps.

Garcia was about to look through the drawers when she heard the front door close. She smiled and made her way downstairs with a light spring in her steps. ''Aaron, have you ever been in Rossi's room? Cause you really need to see it. I gotta say though that the man has got style, everything is in sync and of course it's in mahogany'' she said as she met Hotch in the doorway. She helped him bring the bags to the pantry. She turned to say something but was met with his mouth on hers. He pushed her against the counter and lift her onto it with ease. She moaned as he started to nip at her neck, ''Aaron'' she moaned quietly. He started to kiss up her neck, her jaw and then her lips. She smiled at his lust, which seemed to never be fully sated. ''I missed you'' he said between kisses, not wanting to let her go.

She moaned into the kiss, ''I missed you too'' she said, ''but I'd like to not christen this counter'' she said. Hotch chuckled and guided her legs to circle his waist, ''then let's re-christen the bed or perhaps the shower'' he chuckled again which made Garcia smile. They started to kiss but had to stop when Hotch's phone went off. He groaned before answering, ''Hotchner'' he snapped into the phone. ''How long ago?'' he asked, ''alright. I'll meet you there'' he hung up and sighed.

''The people after you put a price on your head'' he said as he looked into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, ''I already knew that Honey'' she said with a small chuckle. He sighed again, ''you misunderstood me'' he said, ''Dennis said that they put a price on my head yesterday. We already knew that they wanted me dead'' replied Garcia. Hotch shook his head, ''Babe, they've hired a hit man'' he said quietly, watching her to gauge her reaction. It didn't take long for the news to hit her; she became silent and wide eyed in a few seconds, it was borderline catatonic. He had never seen her this way before, and it scared him a little. ''Babe?'' he asked gently. She shook her head, and jumped off the counter.

She walked to the back of the house and made her way to the pool. She sat down on the side and put her feet in the water. Hotch sat beside her, ''I won't let them hurt you'' he said as he looked at her. She shook her head and continued to look at the water, ''Babe. Please say something'' he said quietly. ''A hit man? He really has gotten to a new low'' she whispered. Hotch turned to look at her, ''who has gotten to a new low?'' he asked. She shook her head again, ''Shane. He's my mentor, sort of. We dated while we were underground'' she explained. Hotch nodded, ''and you think that this ... ex-boyfriend of yours ... is the one who hired the hit man?'' he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Garcia turned to look at him with a small smile on her face, ''jealous much?'' she asked in a teasing voice. He smiled back, ''Aaron. We ended bad, like really bad. We often fought and he always won those fights but when I left to work with you guys, that was even worse. He tried to talk to me the first two years that I was gone, but I always ignored him. Mostly due to the warning I got from you, but also because I was finally getting a chance to be who I always wanted to be and he would of had taken that away from me'' she said. Hotch nodded and continued to look at the water beneath his feet. ''He's an ex boyfriend, Honey. I'm never getting back with him'' she said with a small smile as she looked at him. He shook his head, ''why are you so jealous anyways? Rossi, and now my ex? What about Morgan?'' she asked.

Hotch looked over at the hills in the distance, ''I'm not jealous of Morgan because I know you would of had dated him already if there would be something. Sure, the two of you flirt, borderline to sexual harassment, but for some weird reason I don't feel jealous of Morgan'' he started, ''as for your ex, well. I don't know. I just feel jealous over him because he had you. To tell you the truth, I feel jealousy of all your ... ex boyfriends'' he said. Garcia smiled and leaned over. She gently cupped his cheek and pulled him to her, giving him a sweet kiss. ''You have nothing to be jealous about, Lover. Ex's are ex's and Morgan is Morgan'' she said with another kiss. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

When they parted, she looked him in the eyes and stroked his cheek. ''What about Rossi?'' she asked. He sighed and shook his head, ''why are you jealous of Rossi when he sees me as a daughter?'' she asked again. He looked at her with such sadness in his eyes that made Garcia's heart ache, ''he could of had you easily, Penelope'' he whispered, ''before he started to see you as a daughter, he saw you as a beautiful light in the darkness''. Garcia looked at him, ''I don't understand'' she replied quietly. Hotch shook his head, ''he fell in love with you, Penelope. He saw you and fell under your spell. I don't know what changed, why he fell out of love with you or why he started to see you as a daughter and not as a lover but the thought has haunted me for years. The thought that he could have you in mere seconds made my head and my heart explode'' he whispered, almost too quiet for Garcia to hear.

She grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. He was taken aback for a few seconds but it was all it took for Hotch to topple over into the pool, pulling Garcia along with him. She let out a small scream as she hit the water, but soon recovered. They both started to laugh and resumed kissing. ''Aaron Hotchner, I believe I have fallen in love with you'' she said cautiously, not wanting to scare him off. He smiled and kissed her with so much fire that the water seemed to steam. He slightly pulled back and looked into her eyes, ''Penelope Garcia, I believe I have fallen in love with you as well'' he said and resumed kissing her, pouring out all the passion and love he felt for the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or favor, it is greatly greatly appreciated, more than anybody will ever know! I will update as soon as I can, and being as the crappy events in my life at the moment are over the top crap, it could be a lot sooner than the usual 2 - 3 months. Hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Easter everyone! I know it's been a while but here is Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of tender love making, Hotch had fallen asleep feeling completely sated. Garcia, however, couldn't sleep. She looked over at Hotch and smiled, seeing him fully at peace for once. He was more than handsome when he sleep, where he was able to let go of the daily worries that kept him up most nights.<p>

With a heavy sigh, she slowly got out of his arms, which tightened when she tried to move, and got dressed as silently as possible. She gathered a small bag and left him a note on her pillow, before kissing him lightly on his temple. She then left, knowing that she had to put a stop to what was going before it got too bad.

Knowing Rossi like she did, she knew he'd probably have a spare car in his garage. Sure enough, when she opened the garage door, she smiled at the three cars that waited to be taken out; a yellow Viper, a blue BMW, and a white Dodge Challenger. She smiled and took the challenger, finding it would be better than the other two.

She drove to a nearby motel and got herself ready. First, she'll have to transform back into her old self. Second, she'd have to find where her old group were now so she can get to them. Third, she had to find a way to not get killed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch woke up feeling cold. He stretched his hand, trying to find the warm body next to him but it was gone. He opened his eyes and searched for her, but when he couldn't find her, he started to panic. He sat up and noticed the pink paper next to his pillow. Picking it up, his breath hitched as he read.

_Sweetheart,_

_I know you won't approve but I can't let you fight this for me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I refuse to let you take this bullet for me. I can't lose you, Babe. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't tell anyone that I'm not with you, anyone can be a suspect now. I'll contact you when I can, but don't come looking for me. Please forgive me, I love you - Your Penny._

He swore and got out of bed but stopped short of leaving the bedroom. Where would he go? He didn't know where she was. He sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Now that he had her in his life, he was scared of losing her. She meant a lot to him, always had. He knew he should trust her, after all she had evaded the FBI for a few years. He shook his head, 'she'll be fine' he told himself, 'she knows what she's doing' he kept repeating the same words in his head, almost like a prayer.

After a few hours, he decided to keep looking on his side to better help her. He couldn't sit around doing nothing while she risked her life. He got dressed and made his way to the Cybercrime Unit hoping to be able to do some work.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short. The next chapter will be longer! Please R&amp;R, it will make my day ! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while but I finally was able to get some time off to do some writing! School is never easy but thank God it's over for the summer now! :)**

**Thank you to all who has taken the time to read, review, follow, and favor! It really means a lot and boosts up my writing confidence! :P**

* * *

><p>Garcia took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She was her old self again; she had dyed her hair a flaming red color, bought black corset dresses and high heels as well as black stockings and a few gothic looking jewelry. She looked exactly as she had before joining the FBI and it made her uneasy. Aside from Hotch who knew everything about her past, mostly because he was the one who had caught her, nobody on the team knew. She remembered Morgan's look of disgust when he had brought a file to Hotch when he was interrogating her, she was scared to see that look again on her best friends face.<p>

With a shake of her head, Garcia left the hotel room she was renting and found the way to the local gaming center she used to haunt before getting caught. With a deep breath, she went in. It looked the same as it did before but Garcia knew better; the computers were high grade and high speed which gave access to better programs and hacking fun.

'Game on' she thought as she lifted her head and walked straight to the janitors closet where she knew hide a stairwell to an underground lair where some of the best hackers in the world hid. The lighting was crap but she knew her way around, she had spent enough time down here to know where everything was and figured nothing had changed. Hackers didn't like change all that much, except when it came to their computers.

''Well well well, you are the last person I expected to see down here'' said a voice behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her former best friend, Greenie, named so for the fact that she was vegetarian and pro-Peace in the world. Nobody remembered her real name and she preferred it that way.

Garcia noticed that other hackers in the room had turned to look at her, some gasped while others were clueless. ''So, what brings you down here?'' asked Greenie as she slowly walked around Garcia, eyeing her, ''last I heard, you were working for the feds''.

Garcia squared her shoulders and lifted her head, ''I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or go to federal prison'' she snapped at her former best friend, who stopped in her tracks and glared at her, ''so you ratted us out to avoid prison time? 5 years wasn't enough for you?'' said Greenie with a smirk.

''Add a zero honey. They were giving me 50 years for hacking into corporate websites and shutting down a few federal ones. Besides, orange is not exactly my color'' Garcia scoffed as she swiped her hair behind her shoulder and put a hand on her hip, cocking it, ''I never ratted anyone of you though. I made that clear when I took the deal''.

Greenie didn't look convinced, ''then if you didn't rat us out, why did Hachi and Skittles get arrested the same week you were arrested?'' she asked forcefully.

Garcia tilted her head to the side, she knew them, had worked alongside them. She shrugged, ''it wasn't me. Like I said, I made it clear that I wasn't going to rat anyone and they respected that'' she spit and turned around to leave, leaving everyone staring after her.

She returned to her hotel room in a hurry. Her plan was to let people see her and see what changed and what hasn't and hack her way in. Garcia hadn't expected her former best friend to still be there but she knew that Greenie worked closely with Shane, so she was sure that Greenie would go to him. From there, she would work her way around whatever came at her, but first she needed to change place before being found and killed. So she gathered her stuff and checked out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Aaron Hotchner arrived at the PD headquarters and immediately found Dennis, who was talking to another officer by the water cooler. ''Agent Hotchner'' said Dennis when he saw him, and started looking around for Garcia, ''where's the pretty lady?'' he asked.

Hotch glared at him, ''she's somewhere safe. I would like to go over all your files'' he said, straight to the point. Dennis gave him a smirk and motioned for Hotch to follow him into the computer room. Burns remained in the same seat he was the last time Hotch and Garcia had been here, glued to the screen that showed various codes.

Dennis sat down and pointed to a chair where Hotch could sit down, which he did but not before making sure that nobody could attack him. ''Your sure she's safe? Wouldn't want her to get hurt while she was alone'' said Dennis.

Hotch didn't know why but there was something about the man that made him be on edge, something that didn't feel right. He ignored it and tilted his head to the side, something he had picked up from Garcia when something bothered him. ''Officer Dennis, I'm busy and would require those files'' said Hotch, bringing out the authority in him.

Dennis narrowed his eyes and smiled his creepy smile, ''of course. Jason, please bring me the file on The Black Queen'' he said without taking his eyes off Hotch. Burns arrived a few seconds later and handed the file to Hotch, who took it. He got up and with a nod placed at the two, left the building.

Something didn't feel right about the whole thing and it was starting to bother him. He got in the SUV and drove to the rental where he switched it with another one. Having been around Garcia for so long, he had realised that anything can be traced, including a car, and he had a feeling that someone inside the Cybercrime Unit could be a spy for whoever was trying to get to Garcia.

He drove back to Rossi's manor and went inside, taking out his gun when he noticed someone at the kitchen table. ''Geez Aaron, I know your sometimes trigger happy but don't go shooting me'' said Rossi as he sat down with a plate of meatloaf. Hotch lowered his gun and looked at Rossi who was slowly sipping a glass of wine and clearly waiting for Hotch to sit with him. He noticed that Rossi had made a meal for both of them.

''What are you doing here? How did you find me?'' asked Hotch as he cautiously sat down. Rossi smiled, ''I figured something wrong was going on with Kitten, especially since you took her away. Figured you'd bring her some place safe, so I thought it would be here. After all, I did give you a key in case of emergency. What I find weird though, is the lack of her clothes here, and the condom wrappers on the floor of your bedroom'' he said with a smirk on his face.

Hotch found himself blushing and coughed awkwardly, ''she left this morning. No idea where. Said she couldn't let me take the bullet for her'' he said as he sipped some wine. ''And the condom wrappers?'' asked Rossi with a bigger smirk. Hotch glared at him, ''the glare doesn't work on me Aaron'' chuckled Rossi.

He ignored the question and started to eat, his stomach growling from the lack of food he'd had that day. ''I think you and Kitten finally got it on. It was about time, Aaron. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to push you in her direction'' stated Rossi, ''I just hope the bed is the only thing the two of you christened''.

Hotch blushed and stopped eating, which made Rossi choke on his bite, ''please tell me it was only the shower and nothing in the kitchen'' he asked, which Hotch just nodded before resuming eating. Rossi gave a dry chuckle and both men ate in silence.

Once they were done, Rossi gathered their plates and put them in the dish washer. ''So, where do we go from here?'' he asked as he sat back down.

''What about the case in Dallas?'' asked Hotch. Rossi just shrugged, ''we got the guy after the second day, it was one of the cops at the station. I told Morgan I was taking a few days off and he didn't argue''.

They remained silent for a few minutes until Rossi asked what was going on, and Hotch told him everything, right down to his gut feeling about the cybercrime unit. Rossi nodded, ''alright. We got a lot of work to do. Starting with looking into the past of this Dennis person''. Hotch could only agree, hoping to get Garcia back into his arms soon.

He missed Garcia, missed kissing her, missed having her in his arms and in his bed. All he wanted to do was make love to her for hours, just laying in bed with each other. A thought suddenly entered his mind as he thought of her, ''Dave. Your phone!'' he said in a slightly panicked voice, one that Rossi just chuckled at, ''relax Aaron. I've been around Kitten a while. I know phones can be traced, which is why I closed my phone and bought us a few disposable ones that can't be traced'' he said with a slight smile, which Hotch returned.

He knew at that moment that with his best friend on his side, and Garcia doing what she does best on her side, they would soon be reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let me know, comments are always welcomed! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews for this story! I am more than happy that you enjoy this story! **

**I don't know much about the hacker world and the likes so I apologize for any wrong information or if I don't go into much details.**

**Just to let you all know, this chapter is more on the detective side than romance. More romance in the next chapters. :)**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi woke up earlier than usual the next morning hoping to get a head start with the case. While Hotch was on the phone with Kevin looking for all information on Officer Craig Dennis, Rossi was updating himself on the case by reading all case files and notes that Hotch had.<p>

An hour later, the two best friends sat at the dining table looking over notes and giving out ideas when Rossi's fax beeped loudly. Hotch went to get it and read the paper that Kevin had faxed over.

''So, you gonna share who this creep is?'' asked Rossi as he gave Hotch a look that said he wanted to be kept in the loop.

''Craig Dennis, 52 years old. Been a cop for 30 years. Did 5 years in Baltimore PD, then transferred to Chicago PD for 2 years before leaving. He retired at the age of 30 for 4 years and then came out of retirement to served with LA PD for 15 years, transferred again with commendations to San Jose PD where he's worked ever since'' said Hotch.

Rossi's brows narrowed, as he thought of what he had just heard. The man had transferred a lot, too many times for a police officer. ''What else does it say?'' he asked.

Hotch looked down at the paper, ''Widowed, wife died in a car accident when he was in Chicago, hence why the early retirement. No children. High commendations from his superiors'' he said. He flipped the paper and looked at the rest of the information.

''He was investigated under suspicion that he was embezzling. One million dollars disappeared from a safe in Baltimore PD following a drug bust'' continued Hotch.

Rossi scoffed, ''so I'm guessing nothing was found and he walked?'' he said with a shake of his head. ''I hate internal affairs because they always put their noses where it doesn't belong but sometimes they are completely blind. And stupid''.

Hotch laughed, ''aside from that, he graduated from Baltimore High School, graduated from the police academy in Baltimore'' he scoffed. Rossi looked at him, ''he failed all his tests'' said Hotch when he looked at the test scores.

Rossi slightly choked on his coffee, ''how the hell did he become a cop if he failed all his tests?'' he asked, not looking too sure that he wanted to know the information.

''His father was a high powered judge. Probably had a say in it'' said Hotch with a shrug. Rossi scoffed with a disgusted look on his face, and Hotch understood him, felt the same way. Many good candidates were refused because they had failed a part of the test or because they didn't have the physical qualifications needed. This guy failed all the sections of his test and still managed to become a cop.

However disgusting it was, corruption was a big part of everything. Small city police departments often had high ranking officers that were corrupted to the bone.

''So, think he's our guy?'' asked Rossi, taking Hotch out of his reverie.

Hotch shook his head, ''this guy sounds like the ideal suspect, but I don't think it's him. He's too perfect to be our suspect''.

Rossi nodded, ''somebody close to Dennis is framing him, letting him take the fall. His records show that he'd be the ideal target and from what you told me, this guy makes your gut churn. You're right, he's too perfect'' he said, reading Hotch's mind. After being friends for such a long time, they were usually able to guess what each other thought and were thoughts were headed.

''Let's just hope we get to whoever it is before they get to Penelope'' said Hotch in a low whisper.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia woke up with a start. She remained at the same hotel but she had changed room. She took out her computer and stared at it while wondering what she would do next. She typed in a few codes and arrived at a website she knew quite well, having had made it with her mentor Shane.

She knew it was a good idea when she saw the announcement for her head, as well as a higher price. She knew then that Shane Wyeth, her ex-boyfriend and mentor, was the one who wanted her dead. The webpage had a big picture of a skull with The Black Queen written underneath in blood colored letters. 100 000$ for any information regarding the whereabouts of The Black Queen, 500 000$ to whoever brought her to him.

Shaking her head, she wondered how he was able to get so much money. Then again, he owned a few arcades which would make it possible. With a shake of her head, she returned to the website and tried to find information as to where Shane might be hiding. She needed to find where he was so she could have Hotch get to him before he got to her.

'What a messy business you got yourself in Garcie' she thought to herself as she turned off her computer. She longed to call Hotch but knew it was better this way. Garcia still had work to do. She was scared though, she knew she wasn't an agent but having watched the team work for the past 10 years and having been forced to go through peoples' lives by Hotch a few years back, Garcia felt confident enough to play detective to get through the following weeks.

What worried her though, was her former friends. She knew most of them didn't understand why she didn't take jail instead of being recruited. She didn't blame them, if it was her, she would of have acted the same way. A hacker was always cautious of everything. Loyalty was something big and once someone turned their back on the underground world of hacking, they could never go back. Everybody had each other's backs and Garcia rejoiced in it, but when she left, she found a new type of loyalty and it made her feel proud to be part of that team.

She hadn't turned her back on her old fold, not by choice anyways. But now, she would never dream of leaving this new order. They were her family now and she would do whatever it took to return to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave one! :)<strong>

**Will update as soon as possible! :)**


End file.
